Well, That Was Unexpected
by GraySamalover
Summary: My second fic. The girls are juniors and 17. They haven't used their belts in two years. So what will happen when they encounter these boys? And why are they having the same dreams? -Please review!


This is my second story! I'm uber excited that I'm writing again!

Please read and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ or RRBZ. I own the plot.

_~Thoughts~_

Enjoy!

* * *

Well, That Was Unexpected

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise?

Miyako POV

_I was running through the dark damp woods trying to escape. I look back and see those dark blue eyes following me. I trip and fall to the ground and then suddenly everything went black. I look around and froze when I saw the same dark blue eyes staring at me. _

_I stood up and said, "W-who are y-you?"_

_I heard a chuckle come from the eyes and they started to come closer. I tried to move, but my body was frozen. The eyes got close enough where I saw an outline of the person, but still couldn't see the face. I strained_ _my eyes to see if I could see, but then the eyes were gone and I heard a faint whisper, "Wake up."_

I sat up so fast I felt light-headed. I put my hand on my head and looked around. I was still in my bedroom. I sighed in relief. This was the third time I had this dream. I don't say anything because it's only a dream. _But what if I'm wrong? NO! I have to stop thinking about this and get ready._

"Miyako, Momoko is here!" I heard my obaasan yell.

"Coming!" I replied.

I grabbed a blue and white plaid skirt, a white blouse, blue high heels, and the necklace, a sapphire in the middle and waves surrounding it with a silver chain, I found two days ago on my windowsill. I let my hair down and it reached my lower back. I applied light blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss. I smiled at my reflection and went down stairs.

When I went into the living room, I saw Momoko eating the cookies my obaasan made. She was wearing a red tank top over a long, light pink shirt, faded blue skinny jeans and read converses. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but it still reached her lower back. She didn't really change personality wise, but physically. Well I guess we all changed physically. I was taller now (5'7) and had very nice curves, a perfect C-cup and I am turning 17 today. Kaoru is taller now too, but not as tall as me (5'6). She had the perfect curves, bigger C-cup than me (almost a D, but not quite there yet), and her hair reached her mid back. Momoko is still taller than me (5'8) and has really nice curves, C-cup (she has the smallest though), and her hair reached to her knees, if it was down. Both Kaoru and Momoko are already 17 and we are all juniors in high school. We haven't transformed into the powerpuffs in two years, since Mojo decided to give up, but we still hang out. Right now we are on winter break.

"Hey Momo-chan," I said smiling.

"HAAPY BIRTHDAY MIYAKO!" she jumped up and hugged me.

"Thanks. Where's Kaoru?" I asked.

"I don't know. She seemed distant this morning and on our way here, she saw something and said she'll meet me here," Momoko said with a frown.

"Okay. We can wait for her here and then go to the mall."

"So how does it feel to be 17?" Momoko asked changing the subject.

"Actually, I feel very hungry, but I'm excited," I replied while looking toward the kitchen.

"Can I make some muffins, eggs, and bacon?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

I giggled and said, "Sure."

Kaoru POV

_Damn. Where did it go? I could have sworn I saw it go here._ I was in the park looking for the thing I saw. I didn't get a good view of it, but I saw a green pair of eyes. Then I chased the figure all the way here. _They look exactly like the ones from my dream._ I am having this weird dream where I'm running and these pair of green eyes is chasing me. So when I saw the same eyes in an alley, of course I would follow to see who they belong to.

"Looking for something?" I hear I voice ask. I turn around and see the eyes looking down at me.

"Who are you?" I asked with a glare.

"A person you're going to see a lot of eventually," the guy said.

"What do you mean?"

"See you around Kaoru," then he disappeared.

I looked around seeing if I could find him again. "Dammit," I said, "Well, I might as well head over to Miyako's house."

Miyako POV

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, when someone knocked on the door. I get up and answer the door to see Kaoru. She was wearing a black tank top with **Bad Girl** written in green letters, black skinny jeans, and green Jordans. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hey, happy birthday," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her, "We're about to go to the mall, then to the park, and then come back here for the party," I said catching her up to speed.

"Why are we going to the mall again?" she asked frowning slightly.

"So I can get my birthday outfit and to hangout."

"Okay. Well I'm ready whenever you are."

"Kay, one sec. MOMO-CHAN! LET'S HEAD TO THE MALL NOW!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"OKAY!" she yelled back. She ran out the kitchen and slammed the front door after her.

~Time Skip~ at the mall.

We head to my favorite store, Forever 21, and head towards the skirt section. I picked out two skirts and headed over to the dressing rooms. I tried on the first skirt. It was baby blue with white flowers in the lower corner and it was three inches above my knees. It didn't look good against my skin (AN: Clashed with her skin tone. ~if that even makes sense). Then I tried on the next skirt. This one was dark blue with ruffle layers and it stopped an inch above my knees. I decided to go with this one and walked out of the dressing room. I saw Momoko and Kaoru talking about something. By the look on Momoko's face, it must be serious.

I walked over to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you having weird dreams?" Momoko asked looking me in the eyes.

"Uh, yeah, but it's just a dream." I replied with a confused look.

"Are you being chased by someone, but you can only see their eyes?" this time Kaoru asked with a serious expression.

"Yeah, why?" I replied even more confused.

"All of us are having the same dream," Momoko said. Then she shook her head and smiled. "We can talk about this tomorrow. Today is all about Miyako."

"So, where to next?" Kaoru asked putting her hands behind her head.

"Well, I still need a shirt. So I'll go buy one real quick and then we can head to the pet store," I said.

I walked over to the shirt section and picked out a dark blue t-shirt that had a party hat on it. Then I walked to the register and bought the outfit. I grabbed the bags and we walked to the food court.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" I asked sitting down.

"How 'bout some pizza?" Kaoru suggested.

"That sounds good," Momoko replied.

"Sure"

"Kay. Wait here and I'll go get it" Kaoru said as she stood. Momoko and I watched her walk away and when she was out of hearing range, Momoko look at me with a devilish smile.

"So Miyako, have you notice Mr. Cutie that keeps looking over here?" Momoko asked glancing in the direction of the boy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to follow her gaze.

"Light blonde hair, blue hoodie, and is listening to music. Three-o-clock."

"Um. Okay."

I looked around and found the boy a few tables away. _She's right. He is cute. __**Thank you. You are too.**_ My eyes went wide and I snapped my head back around. I looked at Momoko, who was still looking at the boy, and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice. It sounded like a guy's voice," I said looking around trying to find where it came from.

"No. What are you talking about?" Momoko asked looking at me confused.

_**She can't hear me. Only you can hear me.**_

_What do you want? _

_**Isn't it obvious? I want you.**_

I stood up and knocked my chair over. I looked in the direction of the guy and he was gone. I looked around more until I saw a hand wave in front of my face.

"Miyako are you okay?" Kaoru asked sitting down.

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry it's nothing."

Momoko POV

_Okay. Both Miyako and Kaoru are acting strange. Well we stopped being normal since we became the powerpuff girls z, but this is really different. Maybe it has to do with the dreams we're having, but Miyako was just sitting here and she freaked out. I'll just have to keep my guard up._

"So where to next?" I asked.

"The park, I want to see the bunnies today, before the party," Miyako said smiling.

"How old are the bunnies now?" Kaoru asked.

"They are about three months now," Miyako replied standing up. We follow her out of the mall and towards the park.

~Time Skip~ At Park.

On the way to the bunnies, we started to talk about school.

"So do you think this semester you'll find Mr. Right?" Miyako asked me.

"I hope so. Maybe Shiro-kun will finally ask me," I said with heart eyes.

"And my dad will finally lose a match," Kaoru said with sarcasm.

"No need to be harsh," I glared at her.

She smirked and said, "Would you like me to be nice, gentle, and caring? Or would you rather me be myself?"

I shuddered at the thought of Kaoru acting like Miyako. "Okay you win."

"Of course I do."

"Look there's the opening!" Miyako said excitedly.

When we got closer, I saw three figures on the other side of the opening. I stopped Kaoru by putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and then I pointed towards the figures. She looked at them and then nodded her head.

She stepped into the clearing and yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

The figures snapped their heads towards our direction. One of them started walking towards us and when the person got close enough, I saw crimson eyes. I gasped and stepped backed. I reach for my belt, but then remembered it's in my closet.

"Dammit," I heard Kaoru say. She must have done the same thing I did.

I heard a laugh and turn my head towards Miyako, who was on the ground with the bunnies in her hands. _How can she be ignoring this? _I turned my attention back to the eyes, but suddenly they were right in front of me. I get a better look of the person and realize it's a boy. He was smirking at me. So I glared back at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said glare still in effect.

"Aw. You forgot me already? Well, I guess you're not as smart as I thought Blossy," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You got to be kidding me?"

**Please review.**


End file.
